Data storage devices such as disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and servo sectors. The servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art disk format 2 as comprising a number of servo tracks 4 defined by servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each servo track. Each servo sector 6i comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a servo track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6i further comprises groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., N and Q servo bursts), which are recorded with a predetermined phase relative to one another and relative to the servo track centerlines. The phase based servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations. A position error signal (PES) is generated by reading the servo bursts 14, wherein the PES represents a measured position of the head relative to a centerline of a target servo track. A servo controller processes the PES to generate a control signal applied to a head actuator (e.g., a voice coil motor) in order to actuate the head radially over the disk in a direction that reduces the PES.
The disk 2 is typically rotated by a spindle motor at a high speed so that an air bearing forms between the head and the disk surface. A commutation controller applies a driving signal to the windings of the spindle motor using a particular commutation sequence in order to generate a rotating magnetic field that causes the spindle motor to rotate. Prior art disk drives have typically controlled the commutation of the windings by measuring a zero-crossing frequency of a back electromotive force (BEMF) voltage generated by the windings of the spindle motor. Prior art disk drives may also utilize the BEMF voltage generated by the spindle motor as a power source during power failure to assist with power down operations, such as unloading the head onto a ramp. For example, a known technique to generate power from the spindle motor during a power failure is to short the windings to build current due do the inductance, and then release the short so that the fly-back current boosts the supply voltage. However, this technique may not optimize the power provided by the spindle motor, particularly when transitioning the spindle motor from normal operation into a power generator when a power failure is detected.